What's Lost, Can Never Be Found
by Fate Suta
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia, a 17 year old girl lost both of her parents in a fire when she was 10. Now she is as different from her cheerful self. Lucy rarely shows her bright side. She takes over her parents company(the most famous in all of Fiore) and is now a strong wizard. Now she has to transfer to Fairy Tail High where she meets Levy and the "8 Guardians." Can they bring old Lucy back?


**Hiiiiiii! This is a little short summary of the story. Lucy Heartfillia, a 17 year old celestial mage lost both of her parents in a fire when she was 10. Now she is as different as ever. Lucy rarely shows her bright side now. She takes over her parents company, which is the most famous in all of Fiore. Now, she has to transfer to Fairy Tail Highschool where she meets Natsu Dragneel, son of the Dragneel company. (P.S. Grandine and Igneel are their foster parents because their actual parents died when they were younger. Igneel is a dragon, yet he hasn't told his son yet, and his mate is Grandine. They have 3 children Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu. Gajeel's foster parents Metallicana and Blossom (Random name for Earth Dragon) died when he was young, so Igneel and Grandine took him in)Can he bring her back into the light? Thats it and remember no bad comments please I will update as soon as I can.**

**Lucy's POV**

"Nooooooooo! Mama! Papa!" I screamed. I watched as the restaurant burn down. Tears streamed down my face as I watched. I only went outside to get some fresh air, then this had to happen. I thought that someone in the restaurant probably left the oven on, but I was so wrong. I cried and wailed, then somebody grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw it was my celestial spirit, Capricorn. **(BTW, People in this fanfic, they are wizards)** Capricorn said in a strained voice, "Let's go home." I could totally see behind his stern face that he was as sad as I was because he used to be my mom's spirit. I cried and screamed. Then, I heard a voice calling, "Lucy... Lucy... Lucy!"

I then woke up. Looking at myself, I was all sweaty and had tears streaming down my face. "It was that dream again." I whispered. "Hime, you must go downstairs to eat, I shall prepare your bath." Virgo said. I sighed. Virgo always calls me hime. **(Hime means princess)**

My name is Lucy Heartfillia, I am 17 years old and my parents died when I was only 10 years old. I have chocolate brown eyes and long golden blonde hair that goes down to my waist. Now, I have been training with my spirits to become a stronger wizard and to become a better company owner. Now that my parents have died, I took over the Heartfillia Company. Because of my training, I have become so much stronger. I also have a celestial sword that hangs from my left side of my waist. If I concentrate my magic into my sword, it can use the power of the stars whenever I use it. I have 11 of the 12 Golden Celestial Gate Keys, "ALOT" of silver keys, 12 of the rare Chinese Zodiac Keys, which are red with gold outlines, all of the Gate of The Dragons, and the Ruby, Diamond, Sapphire, Emerald, Platinum, and Titanium Keys. (They are gods and goddesses etc.) Lastly, I am also the celestial dragon slayer. The truth was that my mom was the celestial dragon slayer, so I gained her title and learned from the Celestial Dragon, Celeste. I always thought of her as my second mom, but one day she disappeared the same day my parents died, July 7, X777. I've lost my happiness that is my least favorite day in the entire world. I sometimes smile, but rarely.

Today, I wore a red sleeveless top, black ripped skinny jeans, black combat boots, a black and silver necklace that has my celestial keys on it, and silver hoop earings. I also wore my hair in a high pony tail with two loose strands of hair coming off to the sides of my head. My 11 celestial spirits sat around the giant table with me in the dining room, while I ate my breakfast. **(As in the constellations) **They all stared at me worriedly, I shrugged it off and continued eating my pancakes.

**Aquarius's POV**

We all watched her as she ate breakfast. I became annoyed, so I finally spoke up. "LUCY!" I said irritably. "Hmmm?" She said with a mouth full of pancakes. I sighed. "All of your spirits want what's best for you, so we have made a decision!" I said. Lucy just drank her orange juice and made a hand gesture towards us to continue. "Hime, we would all like you to join school, so you may experience what it is like to be a normal girl." Virgo said.

**Lucy's POV**

I spit out my orange juice. "Excuse me, Virgo? Did you just say I have to join school?" I said carefully. "Yes, Lucy-sama. I don't want to share your moo-tiful body, but this is for the best." Taurus said. "What?! I don't want to join school! I am perfectly fine the way things are right now!" I said irritably. "Listen Lucy. We as your spirits are trying to take care of you, I've known you ever since you were born, and I haven't seen you extremely happy since _that_ happened! If I don't see you genuinely smile soon, I might try to rip someone's head off!" Aquarius screamed. "Thank You for not mentioning _that_ topic, Aquarius. I guess if you guys think it is the best for me, then I will try, but who will be running the company, while I'm at school?" "We will of course! ebi." Cancer said. "Thanks, minna!" I smiled. They seemed shocked for a moment, but returned the smile, even Aquarius!

That night, my celestial spirits sent a letter to a wizard school called, Fairy Tail High. I thought it was a strange name, but I didn't complain. It was said to be the #1 wizard school in Fiore. To keep my identity hidden, I changed my name to Rose Heart, asked Cancer to change how I look and smell because I heard that the dragon slayers in Fairy Tail High can recognize who you are by your scent, and changed my personality. Cancer dyed my hair a lighter blonde, so instead of a golden blonde, it was like a diamond blonde. He also changed my scent from vanilla and strawberries to roses. I now am a confident, strong, intelligent, and a person who rarely smiles. Aquarius handed me some shimmering ocean blue contacts which I thanked her for, then put them on. Afterwards, Virgo called the school to mail us the school uniform. When it finally arrived, I put it on my desk in my room, then went into a dreamless sleep.

**Still Lucy's POV**

I woke up from a long rest, I looked at the clock, it was 7:30 AM. Oh shit! I'm going to be late! I quickly showered. I put on my black ripped skinny jeans, a purple blouse, a black leather jacket, my necklace of keys, my silver hoop earrings, my black combat boots, and finally my celestial sword was in it's case hanging from my dragon scaled silver belt that Celeste gave me. Lastly, I tied my hair into a high pony tail, I used to tie some of my hair into a high side pony tail, but that all changed when _that _happened. **(BTW **_that_ **means the day her parents died, and Celeste disappeared) **I totally looked goth now, nobody could recognize me as Lucy Heartfillia now! I am now Rose Heart! Virgo passed me a black school bag and I thanked her.

I went downstairs, quickly ate breakfast, and zoomed out the door running down the block, hoping I wouldn't be late on my first day of school.

**Meanwhile at Fairy Tail High...**

**Natsu's POV**

My name is Natsu Dragneel. I am 17 years old, my mom and dad disappeared one day because of something urgent on July 7, X77, so Gajeel, my foster brother and I had to look after our little sister, wanted to look for our parents, so badly, but we took care of Wendy instead. Sometimes on the weekends me and Gajeel would let Wendy sleep over at her friends house, while we searched a part of Fiore for our parents. Today I wore my usual clothes black vest with a gold outline, and white genie-like pants with brown sandals and my scarf from Igneel, my father. Ever since my mom and dad disappeared, I've become a playboy just like Loke. We both became playboys for the same reason, but I know that Loke would've naturally become a playboy even if it didn't involve his past.

I don't understand why the girls like my outfit so much! Maybe it's because of my abs. I put my hands behind my head, zoning out the girls who kept saying "Man, I can't believe summer's over can you Natsu-kun?", or "You look so hot or cute today Natsu-kun!" All girls thought I was hot, no doubt about it. I just can't believe they think stripper over there is hot, too. We all sit in the back me, stripper, Erza, and Laxus. Gray sits right next to me on my left hand side, while my right hand side that is next to the window is empty. I wonder why? Then, Erza sits to the right of Gray, and Laxus sits to the right of her. "Oi, flame brain!" Gray shouted. I twitched. "Wassup Stripper?" I said. "I hear we're getting a new transfer student!"He said. "We barely have any transfer students." I said. The whole class listened into our conversation.** (The whole class is Natsu, Gray, Erza, Laxus, Mira, Cana, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Loke, Lisanna, Elfman, Mystogan, Jellal, and some other random girl and guy mages)** Now everyone is talking about who the new student will be. I heard them all because of my intensified dragon slayer senses. Some said, "I hope it's a girl/boy.", "I hope she/he is hot." or "I hope we can be friends."

"Oi, Ice Princess!" I yelled. "What do you want Flame Queen?" He countered back. "I know one thing for sure about this new student. If it's a girl, she is gonna be a fangirl. If its a boy then I'll fight him, and he will be to weak, so he'll lose." I said. "That may be true, but expect the unexpected." I then punched him in the face. "What the fuck was that for!" He screamed. "Well you said expect the unexpected, so you didn't expect that did you?" So our brawl began, and of course everyone else got involved.

**Meanwhile...**

**Lucy's POV**

I made it! When I passed through the giant silver gates, I noticed that the grounds were empty, so I thought everyone was already inside the classroom. I walked to the principal's office and knocked on the door. I heard a voice say, "Come in." So I walked in and took a seat. The seat was facing the other way, so when the principal turned around, I was astounded. He was a short, little old man with white hair. "Ahhh, Lucy Heartfillia, now Rose Heart how may I help you, and don't worry you spirits told me everything. I will keep this secret, I promise on my honor. By the way, I am sorry for your lost, but you can't be sad let me see that genuine smile of yours!" He cheered. I genuinely smiled at him, and he returned it. "Thank You." I said. "Your welcome, now allow me to introduce myself. My name is Makarov Dreyar, but everyone here calls me Master or Jii-chan!" He exclaimed. "I would like a schedule of my classes Jii-chan!" I said. He then gave me a piece of pink paper which read...

**Schedule**

**1st Period: Homeroom, Gildarts Clive (any subject)**

**2nd Period: Math, Macao Conbolt**

**3rd Period: History, Nab Lasaro**

**Lunch, Cafeteria**

**4th Period: Writing, Freed Justine**

**5th Period: Science, Wakaba Mine **

**6th Period: (extra classes) Art and Music, Reedus Jonah and Mirajane Strauss (volunteer work)**

**Makarov's POV**

"Arigato, Jii-chan!" Lucy exclaimed. This is the most I've seen her smile ever! I was happy for her. "I will have your homeroom teacher escort you back to your class." I said. "Okay." she said with no emotion. I sighed. Emotionless Lucy is back again. I picked up a microphone at the edge of my desk and spoke into it. "Gildarts, may you please come to my office?" I said. So we waited in silence.

**Gildart's POV**

I heard Master say I was needed in his office, probably the new student. I told my class, "If any of you talk, everyone get's a pop quiz got it?" The class nodded. Once I walked out of the classroom, I could hear people talking, fighting, and screaming. I sighed. What am I going to do with my class. I headed for Master's office.

I knocked on Master's office door, and heard a come in. When I came in I saw a goth, blonde girl sitting in one of the chairs. "Gildarts, this is the new transfer student, Rose Heart." Master said. "Nice to meet you." Rose said in an emotionless voice. We shook hands, and I led her to the classroom.

**Lucy/Rose's POV**

The class was on the third floor. As we neared the classroom, my ears started to hurt because of the loud noises from my intensified dragon slayer senses. Gildarts sighed. As soon as he walked into the classroom, everything became silent. "Class! Listen up! We have a new student! So I want this room to be spotless in 20 seconds!" Gildarts yelled.

**20**

**19**

**18**

**17**

**16**

**15**

**14**

**13**

**12**

**11**

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**0**

Everything was spotless! Then, I heard Gildarts say, "You can come in now." I walked into the classroom, and the whole class watched my every move except for the kids in the back. I heard some people whisper saying, "I knew it was a girl!", "She's hot!", "She has a sword just like Erza!", or "Man, I wish I was pretty like her!" "Well, introduce yourself!" Gildarts exclaimed. I sighed. "My name is Rose Heart, I hope we can all be friends." I said. "Take a seat anywhere." Gildarts said. I walked towards the back of the classroom and people gasped saying, "She's not allowed to sit back there!", or "Is she trying to get herself killed? Those are the 8 most powerful wizards in school, AKA the 8 Guardians of Fairy Tail!" I didn't care about what they said. I took my seat next to a window in the back, and on the right of me was a pink-haired boy. I sighed.

**Natsu's POV**

Rose took a seat next to me. I thought for a moment about what I should do, so I decided to tell her to get another seat. "Oi, blondie!" I said. She looked my way, I thought she would be like, "OMG, I can't believe the Natsu Dragneel is talking to me!", but I was sooooo wrong. "What do you want pinky!" she said in an annoyed voice. Okay what is wrong with this girl?! "What are you doing in the back row?!" I asked her irritably. "Sitting, are you blind or something pinky?" she said sarcastically. Okay, I am really annoyed right now. "Only the strongest are allowed to sit in the back two rows!" I screamed. She looked at me real hard, I got nervous cause her death glare could rival Erza's. "Listen up Pinky! In my point of view, I don't care whether you are strong or not. Nakama are nakama. We live together and fight together. We stay together no matter what and if someone is weak, well we would work together to become stronger. So I don't care whether you are strong or not, rich or poor. I don't care got it Pinky?" Rose said to me in an annoyed voice. I was shocked at her words. I couldn't breathe or move for a few minutes, I just stood there.

**Lucy/Rose's POV**

"You should close your mouth, Pinky. Or else you'll catch flies." I said sarcastically. Then, the guy whispered into my ear, "You win this round, but at lunch if you still want to stay in this seat. After, you're done eating, meet me at the training fields. If you can beat me, then I will let you sit here." he whispered. I smirked, then whispered into his ear, "I accept this challenge, I would've just sat in this seat anyways, but I would like a good fight."

Gildarts started class, talking about blah blah blah. I don't really care right now. I looked out the window and thought to myself, "How's life Mama... Papa...?" "Ms. Heart, since you think it's fine to daydream in my class, you would be able to solve this question, right?" Gildarts said. I looked up at the board, there was a college math question. I walked up to the board and said to Gildarts, "46.1" He checked his answer book, then his jaw dropped. "That's correct." Gildarts said. Then, everyone in the class's jaw dropped. I walked to my desk, and ignored the stares.

**Time skip to Lunch...**

**Levy's POV**

I saw Rose sitting at her desk eating her lunch, while everyone else was in the cafeteria, so I thought I should invite her to sit with me at lunch. "Hi Rose-chan, I'm Levy McGarden. Is it okay if I call you Rose-chan?" I said sweetly. She nodded. "Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" I asked. "Sure, Levy-chan!" she exclaimed. I was shocked. This was the first time she genuinely smiled ever since she got to this school. I took her hand, while she picked up her lunch. I ran with her all the way up to the roof, I could see the shocked look on her face when she saw the roof. Well, she had the same reaction, I had when I found the roof. There are flowers and plants everywhere. I smiled at her. "I usually just eat up here alone because everyone thinks I'm a nerd just because I like to read books. They all call me Bookworm." I said sheepishly. She smiled at me then said, "I don't think there's anything wrong with reading books. In fact, I love books! Remember that speech, I made in class?" Rose asked. I nodded. "I meant every word I said." I smiled at that.

We talked and ate. She told me that she was happy that there was at least one kind person at this rich and snobby school. I giggled at that and thanked her. We shared our schedules, and turns out we have every single class together. We had half an hour left before we had to go back to class. Then she froze, "Shit!" she screamed. I looked at her confused. "What's wrong!" I asked nearly screamed. "I have to fight the pink-haired kid! I almost forgot!" she exclaimed. Processing... Processing... "Ehhhhhhhh?!" I screamed. "Why didn't you tell me this before Rose-chan?! You are going to get yourself killed! He is one of the 8 guardians!" I screamed. "Don't doubt me Levy-chan, I know what I am doing. Come on can you lead me to the training field?" Rose asked. I nodded. I hope she is going to be okay.

**Lucy/Rose's POV**

I am so going to kick his ass. Before we knew it, we were at the training field. Before us were the 8 Guardians of Fairy Tail. Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, Erza Scarlet, Mystogan, Jellal Fernandez, Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster, and Natsu Dragneel. "I didn't think you would show up. I thought you would chicken out." Natsu said mockingly. I got into a battle stance and held my sword. He also got into a battle stance and lit his hands on fire. I was shocked. _Fire_ is the thing that killed _them._ "Wait!" I yelled. "So you want to back out, I knew it. So no one gets hurt today. Shake on it?" Natsu said. "No, that's not it. You are really destructive right?" I asked. He nodded. "So what?" He asked. "Did you happen to accidentally burn down a restraunt on July 7, X773? **(The day her parents died)** "Yeah, that was the day my parents died, so I took out all my danger on a restaurant. So what?" He said.

I stood there my eyes lost all the brightness in them. I thought the oven caught fire, but no this kid killed my parents because of his stupidity. Tears started streaming down my face. "Oi, oi are you crying because you know you are going to lose?" Natsu said. I looked down my bangs covering my face. I gripped my sword as tight as I could. I finally looked up and charged forward slashing my sword with all my might.

**Natsu's POV**

I am so confused! She's crying while fighting, she's extremely fast, I tried dodging, but she slashed my shoulder, and blood poured out. "It was you! It was all because of you! Because of you! I lost my happiness forever!" Rose screamed. "Wait!" I screamed at the top of my lunges. "What is it?" she said in a weak, strained voice. "I have two questions for you, why don't you like me, I mean I'm so hot! and What do you mean by this is all my fault?" I asked, scared of the answer. "One, because I hate playboys, and I wish I could be happy again, but I lost almost all of my happiness one day. Two, this is all your fault because the day your parents died, and you took out your rage on a restaurant. My parents were in that restaurant. They died that day because of you. Because of you I lost almost all of my love and happiness. That's why I hate you!" Rose screamed. I was shocked because of me, someone else had to face the pain, I felt when my parents were killed. I am so ashamed.

I fell on my knees, and bowed my head. It was a cloudy day. I whispered, "I'm so sorry." She then put her sword to my neck, tears streamed down her beautiful face. Wait, beautiful! What am I talking about?! Everyone was staring at us, some had tears streaming down their faces.

**Erza's POV**

Natsu how could you? You killed her parents. I've never seen Rose smile once. I now know the reason. Tears streamed my face out of one eye because I have one fake eye.

**Lucy/Rose's POV**

He killed my parents! Tears streamed down my face as I had the sword against his neck. Then, my grip on the sword relaxed I put it back in it's case and walked away. Levy followed me, put her arm around me and said, "It's okay, Rose-chan. I will always be here for you." "Arigato, Levy-chan." I said, while tears fall down my cheek. All of the 8 Guardians stood there shocked. Natsu broke the silence and asked, "Why didn't you finish me off?" I turned around and looked at him. All you could see in my eyes, are hurt, sadness, and anger. I spoke in a soft voice, "Because I'm not a killer, like some people." I knew he could hear me because of his intensified dragon slayer senses. Then, I turned around and walked back to the classroom. Levy put her arm around me.

**OMG! CLIFFHANGER! I was crying while writing this part! It's so sad! Please place you comments down below. Thank You and Now bad comments please! I'm so sad! I will update as soon as I can so please be patient. Arigato.**


End file.
